vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jungle Book VHS 1997
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * The Walt Disney Company Intro Opening Previews *The Little Mermaid *Corpse Bride *Flubber Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Enjoy all the magic at home with This Great Disney Movies Coming to Video Opening Previews (cont.) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Peter Pan *Hercules *3 Ninjas: Knuckle Up *Robocop Versus the Terminator *How the Toys Saved Christmass *George of the Jungle *Alvin and Elline's Adventures *Sesame Street Video and Audio Collection Disney Bumpers (cont.) * There's Always Something Exciting for Everyone from Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) *Nightmare Ned *The Wonderful World of Disney *Dr. Pepper *RMAA Care *Lux Stay Tuned * Stay Tuned After the Feature Presentation for a Special Program: "Walt Disney's The Jungle Book: The Making of a Musical Masterpiece" Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digtally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm Ltd. - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Presents * "The Jungle Book" * Color by Technicolor® * Story: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Inspired by the Rudyard Kipling "Mowgli" Stories * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios, Eric Cleworth, John Ewing, Dick Lucas, Hal Ambro, Chuck Menville * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding, Retta Davidson, Doris A. Plough, Bob Richardson, Len Janson * Inbetween Animation: Milton Gray * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * With the Voice Talents of ** Phil Harris as "Baloo" the Bear ** Sebastian Cabot as "Bagheera" the Panther - his roar is provided by Candy Candido ** Louis Prima - "King Louie" of the Apes ** George Sanders - "Shere Khan" the Tiger - his roard is provided by Candy Candido - Shere Khan's vocal by Bill Lee ** Leo DeLyon - Flunkey ** Sterling Holloway - "Kaa" the Snake ** J. Pat O'Malley - "Col. Hathi" the Elephant - "Col. Hathi" the Elphant's vocal by Bill Lee ** Bruce Reitherman - "Mowgli" the Man Cub ** Ralph Wright - Gloomy Elephant ** Digby Wolfe - Ziggy ** Hal Smith - Slob Elephant ** Monkeys - Pete Henderson, Hal Smith, Bill Skiles, Jack Mercer ** Vultures - Chad Stuart, Lord Tim Hudson ** Wolves - John Abbott, Ben Wright ** The Girl - Darleen Carr * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Layout: Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Background Styling: Al Dempster * Background: Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Title Designers: Ernest D. Farino, Douy Swofford, Neal Thompson, Dan Perri * Inbetweener: Dave Brain * Ink and Paint: Bernie Bonnicksen, Carmen Sanderson, Mary Jane Cole * Story Artists: Burny Mattinson, Floyd Norman * Secretary: Lorraine Thilman * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editors: Tom Acosta, Norman Carlise, Cotton Warburton * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * © Copyright MCMLXVII · Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Approved No. 21484 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Music: Johnny Mandel, George Bruns * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Songs: Robert B. Sherman and Richard M. Sherman * "The Bare Necessities" · Terry Gilkyson ** Sung by: Phil Harris * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Maurizio Lodi-Fe * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studios Ending Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Restoration Credits * Digital Film Restoration: Cinesite, Inc. * Audio Restoration: Buena Vista Sound * Project Supervision: Buena Vista Visual Effects and Walt Disney Feature Animation * Digital Mastering: THX Ltd. * Digital Restoration: William L. Arance, Thomas Rosseter, Jim Carbonetti, Jazym Whitman, Heather Davis Baker, Oliver Sarda, James Valentine * Restoration Supervisor: Thomas J. Smith Editorial * Editorial Manager: Julie M. McDonald * Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson * Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez * Assistant Editors Robin Lee, Tom Freeman, Ada Cochavl, Dana Mulligan * Second Assistant Editors: Steven Liu, Torbin Xan Bullock * Editorial Coordinator:Deirdre Morrison * Apprentice Editor/Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Apprentice Editor: Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Patsy Bougé * Post Production Administrator: Margaret Yu * Post Production Scheduler: Heather Jane MacDonald Smith * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Skywalker Sound - A Division of Lucas Digital LTD., Marin County, California * Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Summers, Gary Rydstrom * Supervising Sound Editor: Tim Holland * ADR Editor: Marilyn Mccoppen * Sound Effects Editor: Pat Jackson * Foley Editor: Mary Helen Leasman * Assistant Sound Design: Tom Myers * Assistant Sound Editors: J.R. Grubbs, Susan Sanford, Susan Popovic, Dan Engstrom * Foley Artists: Dennis Thorpe, Tom Barwick * Foley Recordist: Tony Eckert Casting * Casting Consultant: Ruth Lambert * Additional Casting: Nancy Hayes * ADR Voice Casting: Mickie McGowan, Barbera Harris Music * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Orchestrations by: Don Davis, Randy Newman, Danny Elfman, Alan Menken * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Frank Wolf * Music Editor: Jim Flamberg * Associate Music Editor: Helena Lea * Music Production Supervisor: Tod Cooper * Orchestra Contractor: Sandy De Crescent * Music Preparation: Jo Ann Kane Music Service * Recording Assistants: Greg Dennen, Tom Hardisty, Bill Kinsley, Susan Mclean, Rail Rogut * Music Recorded At: Sony Pictures Studios, Conway Recording Studios, Ocean Way Recording * Music Remixed At: signet sound studios * Dialogue Recording: Doc Kane, Bob Baron * Control Room P.A.: Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Assistants: Lori Sherman, Ann Levin, Katrin Vandam, John McDonald * Camera: Frank Biondo, Mark Whitman, Patrick Minietta * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Post Audio Mix: Richard Fairbanks, Peter Roos * Sound Mixer: David R. Huber * Hair & Make-Up: Cidele Curo * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Alison Boesel, Alice Kennedy, Heidi Sohng, Rachel Fireman * Color Timer: George Cave * Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson * Title By: Buena Vista Imaging * Title Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Marjorie Kalins, Nan Halperin, Jodi Nussbaum, Dolores Morris, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Renee Rachelle * Kaufman Astoria Studios Taped in New York * Dolby Surround® * Color by Technicolor® * Distributed by Buena Vista Home Video Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * "Walt Disney's The Jungle Book: The Making of a Musical Masterpiece" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Home Video - in association with; TV IS OK Productions * Producers: Harry Arends, Jeff Kurtti * Co-Producer and Editor: Donna Egan * Editors: Susan K. Lee, Eric Sanford, Robert P. Schneider * Executive Producer: Phil Savenick * Writer: Jeff Kurtti * On-Line Editor: Robert P. Schneider * Narrator: Corey Burton * Post Production Supervisor: Darryl Harris * Production Manager: Kyle D. Brown * Production Associate: Steve Fridland * Thanks to the Follow for Sharing Their Memories and Insights: Ken Anderson, John Canemaker, John Culhane, Phil Harris, Sterling Holloway, Ollie Johnston, Milt Kahl, Leonard Maltin, Wolfgang Reithermna, Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman, Frank Thomas * Special Thanks to: Becky Cline, Stan Deneroff, Collette Espino, Jim Fanning, Howard Green, Bill Komar, Jim Lawrence, Peggy Ann Majoy, Scott MacQueen, Michael Pelelrin, Vivian Procopio, Eleanor Richman, Dave Smith, Lella Smith, Ed Squair, Robert Tieman, Randy Thorton * This program is the result of the talents of many creative people at Walt Disney Studios. * The contributions of the Animation Staff, Walt Disney Archives and Walt Disney Animation Research Library are particularly appreciated. * ©1997 Disney Enterprises. - All Rights Reserved. Category:VHS Category:1997 Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:THX Category:The Jungle Book Category:1990s